User talk:Artimas Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadow Hunters Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Artimas Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RedPandaPotter (Talk) 21:23, July 18, 2012 I LOVE YOU ARTI. :D [[User:RedPandaPotter|''' RedPandaPotter ]] talk 18:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Arti, I know you dont want me to talk to you and all, but you said to let you know on that blog, and since I cant comment....ever I have to say something here. Sorry to you for message you, and sorry to Red for doing it here, I'd have done it on my wiki, but the more I thought about it, I know for you wouldn't reply, and I dout you'd look at it. Also, sorry for this long title Okay Arti, well, I know my opioian doesn't really matter, but anyway here it is: On your blog, you said Birchy was away. She may have been, but you also banned Wetty, and if she is to be believe, she has also stated she was away from most of this, so I think her ban is unneisscary, (sorry to Birchy, not trying to get you banned) so I doesn't make very much sense (to me) if Wetty is banned and Birchy is not. I also don't think Bird should be banned either. Maybe the demotion is in order, I dont know, I dont think it is, but i'm not, and even if I was unbanned I wouldn't be a member, so...yeah, my two cents are worthless on that, but she didn't do anything bad in the court. If anything, she helped me when Vi was lying, so she should be commended for that. Sorry, you didn't ban her. But the helping thing goes for Star. Obveiously, I love you for Vi's ban, as it, and many others, are greatly needed. Now then, onto Forest, which she already hates me (Which, this is asking the world of you for nothing, but could you supervise an IRC chat between us? I really need to talk to her about things, like I did with Birchy, Star, and Bird. I also still would like to chat with you, Zaffie can, if you wish, supervise that aswell, if she is willing) so this will hopfully help my situation with her, I don't think she needs to be banned. She didn't say much before I left that otrosity they called court, so banning her doesn't do anything but make her hate me more. She said a few hurtful things in PM (which is mainly what I want/need to talk to her about) but thats PM, plus, we've all hurt everyone at some time anyway, so now we're all equal. Anyway, thanks for ready this, and as on Smudge's fanfic wiki, please dont apply for that ban, thats the last thing I need. Sorry for how long this, and the title, was. Sorry that Vi and I caused all this trouble (cause the court probally wouldn't have happened if I hadn't apoligised) and have made you so mad. Your's truely, Bloodstar18. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Arti, I was just wondering if you had any ideas on how we could get more users. I mean, I like the wiki as it is, small, but I think it's sort of...I dunno, pointless, if we don't have anymore users. I would ask you on IRC, but I like leaving messages. :D [[User:RedPandaPotter|''' RedPandaPotter ]] talk 22:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is gonna be awesome, hmm? Maybe Zaffie can talk to her boyfriend's friend, I think he was reading MI (at least, his brother made a joke bout the cover of CoA, so I'd assume that one of them was reading it, at least). That might be a bit different, though, actually KNOWING someone in RL from the wiki...but anyway, that's a great idea! And I completely understand about wishing to wait on WFW. It'd probably be a bit abrupt to suddenly go back in full foce...and I've already made two blogs about it (but people sort of ignored them, LOL). In the mean time, I have got to get a non-admin siggie. *frowns* [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 22:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but what about those chats? It can be on IRC or Wikia Chat or whereever you/forest/zaffie want. And it's fine. Zaffie and I where talking about this, and she said earlyier, when it was you me and her on IRC, I ticked you off cause I was rude and all that bad junk, so sorry for that :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Unless it was "that time" I dout it. She said I ruined her life, which was what I wanted to talk about, cause how did I ruin it, when I was defending you, and opening my wiki to you, and offerend to ban people if they called her names, or whatever, and....well, I dont want to go into that on here. But can I talk to you? As in, you and anyone of your choise to supervise (mainly me). [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. I mainly just want to know what everyone said when they complained, and if Vi told you anything, cause of the recent...fight, we know she lied, and I felt like you where being super mean and harsh on me earlier (before the blog about my side) and just to confess my heart out to you (lol) cause everyone else does (xD) :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I hope you're still on [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 00:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Arti? I'm sort of gonna poof on WFW for a while... But trust me, not because I was angry, or anything. I'm sort of conflicted right now about all of that, but that's not one of my priorities. I've had some trouble at home which might prevent me from using the computer, so if anyone asks (they all probably think I'm leaving, so no one shall), just tell them I've had some stuff going on, okay? Thanks. :) Love from, Red I may not slip. But I fall. 11:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wow, sorry, forgot to reply. ...awkward... It's a bit more than moving junk. You can ask Star - she'll probs be on Wolfgame, or this wiki's channel sometime, I chatted with her yesterday - or Fork, they both know, but I'd rather tell you in PM, 'cos I don't want everyone to see it, on here. ...because talk pages are like, public and all... Yeah, anyway. I was planning on leaving, but this week has just been so awful, and I can't because I would have no one to talk to. There's a thing with talking to kids older than you, who are more mature than kids your age, bcause they can understand and sympathize, and not be like, "Oh. Sorry. Wanna play more piano? :D" So...in conclusion, I dunno if I'll be leaving WFW or not. I won't disappear from the internet alltogether, I'll be editing here, be wolfgaming, occasionally popping in on WFW's IRC, but mainly haunting SHFW's IRC. xD And I'll be on Wattpad. I love Wattpad. You should join. :D --I may not slip. But I fall. 15:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Arti, You have been picked for a featured story this month! Please message me back with your choice. :) Hoping all is well, Red --I may not slip. But I fall. 22:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Look, Star told me that now everyone - including Zaffie and all of the rest of the senior users, I don't know about you, since you've always been nice to me no matter what, ''and I really appreciate that, I really do - pretty much thinks I'm an attention whore for my blog, which is probably true. Trust me, though, that wasn't the actual reason I made the blog, rather, I wanted to know that someone actually cared. If I had disappeared, no one would have said anything, and don't fool me saying they ''would, because you and I both know that would be a lie. Now, I know anyone who sees this - Birchy, Star, Zaffie, whoever - will talk to you about what a bitch I am, what an attention whore, what a sympathy grabber, but really, does it honestly matter? I get tortured enough at school, and this is just the Internet, it's not even "real", is it? I mean, who knows if you're all just eighty-year-old pedophiles and I'm the only real child? No one does. Anyway, sure, maybe it is time to pull up my big girl panties and get back there, but seriously, what's the point going back some place where I'm not wanted? Again - not assuming that you will, but pretending that you will - don't fool me by telling me it's not true. The new users - would they have said all that if it wasn't true? Would they have kept going, kept taunting me, kept pulling my strings? You and I both know that answer is yes, and you and I aren't going to pretend otherwise. Don't tell anyone I told this to you, or anything, don't show anyone this message, or whatever. I don't even know right now, I don't know who I can trust, I don't know who is actually my friend. I went to Wattpad seeking solace from the drama on WFW, but even that site has turned on me. I should probably take a break from the INternet and get some real friends before you guys all start growing up, because I'm the little eleven-year-old girl that will get left behind in the dust. I love you, Arti. I may not slip. But I fall. 02:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear Arti, This shalt be a sort of daily message, or diary, rather. I feel better giving it to someone than having just write it for absolutely no one to see, but you need not feel obligated ever to read these messages. Anyway, regarding Warriors Fan Fiction, it's not that I don't love the site and the fan fiction, I really do, but the people have been getting to me, and I'm not quite up to standards on dealing with them. Anyways, yesterday, I watched a movie at night with my family, and I realized I don't actually need the internet to be happy. I have my friends, I have my family, I have books printed on paper, and movies copied onto DVD's. I can be happy at school, and with my friends. I can be happy at home, watching snow fall with my family. I can be happy reading a book, enjoying the chivalrous main character's escapades into the unknown. I can be happy watching the chivalrous main character's escapades into the unknown on DVD (if you're curious, it was The Source Code, that I watched, for the second time, and it's a truly brilliant movie, I get the feeling you would enjoy it if you haven't seen it. Plus, it's filmed in Chicago, so.). Anyways, thanks for reading this message! I love you. I may not slip. But I fall. 12:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Arti- So, I can't talk to Nighty directly, and I was going to ask you on IRC, but I can't seem to find a time when you're on! So I would appreciate if you could take her the message that She's Not Afraid has been updated, only it can be found under a new title now - Forty Days Until Forgotten. She can just search HisStripedPrincess on Wattpad to find it though, and it's in my profile. If you could tell her this, that would be lovely. :3 Thanks, Arti. *hugs Arti* Tell everyone I miss them. <3 (except the n00bs. To be honest, I don't miss them.) Red I may not slip. But I fall. 20:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Artimas Hunter. My name's Streamwish. I happen to be a RL friend of a former user at one of your wikia,s WFW. You know Silverstar10? Yes, that's the friend who I am talking about. Listen, I am not going to yell or bash you, but recently, Silver's little sister hacked her laptop and trashed some stories. Silver had no idea. And, you blocked her sister(thank goodness you did she's a brat) and Silver got blocked too. So, I want to ask if you could please unblock Silver but maybe still block the account her sister used? Silver is extremlly upset and cried her eyes out when she discovered she was blocked(I was there, trust me) And she really wants back. I am sorry if this sounds rude. Thank you, -Streamwish :) Also, you might want to see http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9229467/1/Sun-and-Shadows this. Hello Arti, I know you dont; want to talk to me, but I must tell you something. That user, whos tole your stories? I know her. In real life. Yep. We used to be best friends until she cussed me out and then threanted to kill me. She cussed me out too, calling me a whore and slut right on fanfiction.Net. However, I told my dad, and has talked to he rparents. She's in HUGE trouble now and will delete the fanfictions.Silverrr1 01:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC)